Unknown Secrets
by Ana the Romantic
Summary: Rated PG, for violence and one death. Some one form Misty's past comes back, can Ash help Misty get through it? AAML


Disclaimer: I don't own, and never have owned Pokemon, if I did I would be living the high life right now. :(

Unknown Secrets

"Hey Ash you did it!" Misty ran up to her friend and as she gave him a huge hug she said, "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Misty," said Ash as he blushed a little bit and hugged her back. Misty let go of her friend and looked him in the eyes, "So, Ash, how does it feel to be the greatest pokemon trainer at age seventeen?"

"I don't feel any different from what I used to," said Ash and he turned away from Misty, afraid that all the blushing might give away his secret. "Brock, what are you going to do now that the journey is over?"

"I'm thinking of going back to Pewter to help with my family and start back to work by being the gym leader again. Well I got to get going you guys. You guys come by and see me sometime." Brock went up to his friends and gave Misty a hug and Ash a handshake. He then ran off to the monorail, afraid that he might miss his train. 

Ash turned back to Misty with Pikachu on his shoulder, "Misty, now that the journey is over, until next year, what are you going to do?"

"I don't want to go back to Cerulean yet... I don't really want to think about it until I have to. Let's go celebrate your victory!"

"Ok!" They both ran off laughing. They found a restaurant and ordered the buffet since Ash and Pikachu both were famished from the battle. At one of the places they went to Misty saw a flyer on the window. It read:

BIG DANCE TONIGHT

HONORING ALL WHO PARTICIPATED IN THE COMPETITION

"Hey Ash."

"Yeah Misty."

'Maybe we should go to it."

"Why?"

"To celebrate, and it says to honor all those who were in the competition, and well you won it."

"I have no idea what to wear," Misty looked over at Ash with sad eyes and Ash finally gave in, "Alright, I'll go buy a tuxedo and we could go to the dance."

"Thank you!" Misty gave Ash a hug and ran toward the hotel they were staying at. Misty ran into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. Ash went to the town's tuxedo shop and picked out a tux. It was the usual black tux with the white underneath. Pikachu got a smaller one and then Ash and Pikachu were off to the hotel. 

After an hour Ash was down in the lobby waiting for Misty to come down from her room. Ash sighed as her stared at his watch it was already 6:50 pm and the dance started in ten minutes. He looked up from his watch to catch a girl coming down the stairs of the hotel. Her shining, red hair was down to the middle of her back. It hung down from a pearl barrette in her hair. She was dressed in a shining white dress that matched the pearls in her hair. It came down a little past her knees. She wore pearl earrings and white shoes to finish the whole look. She came up to Ash, and closed his mouth, "Hey Ash, you ready to go?"

"Yeah," Ash held out his arm for her as they exited the hotel.

They reached the dance and started out with a few fast dances. They stopped for a while to rest. After a couple of cups of punch Misty heard her favorite song in the background. "Misty do you want to dance?" Misty turned to her left and saw Ash with his hand out to her. "Sure," she blushed a little as she took his hand. They headed out to the dance floor and situated themselves out on the floor among the other couples. Misty put her arms around his neck and Ash put his hands on her hips. They looked into each other's eyes and got lost in the moment. They came closer together and Misty put her head on his shoulder. They danced through the song until it ended. Everyone stepped off the dance floor, except for Ash and Misty. "Uh, Ash the song ended..."

"Oh, sorry," they both went out on the balcony and look at the view. "It's so beautiful, isn't it Ash?"

"Yeah, beautiful." Ash looked over at Misty.

"Ash, I got to tell you something..."

"Well, so do I..."

"Go ahead," Misty turned her head toward Ash and noticed that he was already looking at her. They started to lean into each other, closing their eyes, "Hey, Ash! Don't hog her all to yourself!" Ash looked at the person who just ruined the moment. "Gary." 

"May I have this dance, miss?" Gary bumped Ash out of the way.

"I would love to-"

"Yes!"

"But, I have this rule about dancing with jerks... I DON'T!"

"Come on babe, it will be fun," Gary grabbed her arm and started to pull her toward the dance floor. "I said no Gary."

"I said yes," he started to pull her harder toward the floor, "Gary, you're hurting my arm! Let go!"

"Gary, I think she said to let go!" They both turned around to see a very ticked off Ash. "Well I don't want to." While saying that he let go Misty's arm and started to roll up his sleeves. He threw a punch at Ash, but Ash ducked and hit Gary in the gut. "You all right, Mist?" Ash asked Misty as he approached her.

"Yeah, it will be fine. Let's go back to the hotel I don't feel like staying here."

"All right, let's go." They both left the dance with an injured Gary on the floor still holding his gut.

Afterwards Misty was starting to think of home, but wanted to spend some more time with Ash. The next day they decided to go back to Pallet town and see Ash's mother.

On their way through Cerulean, Misty decided to walk by the gym and see if it was doing all right. Misty and Ash stopped as they heard screaming and fighting inside the house. Misty knew that her sisters didn't fight that badly. She turned to Ash and said, "Ash, I think that my sisters might need a little help. I'm going to stay here with them for a while, all right? Then I'll meet up with you later."

"Sure. In a couple of days?"

"Yeah. Could you take Togepi? If my sisters are fighting this bad, I don't Togepi or my other pokemon around to see it."

"Sure Misty. Bye."

Misty gave Ash her pokemon and then stood in front of him. They stared into each other's eyes until Misty ran to the house. Ash started to walk down the road. Misty turned just in time to see Ash walk over the horizon. Misty knocked on the door and then heard footsteps come to the door. The door opened and Misty saw a bruised Daisy standing in front of her. "Misty! You shouldn't be here. He is back." Misty's eyes went huge, when she saw a huge shadow behind Daisy. "Hello Misty, back from your journey?"

"Father..." Misty said it in a tone that was full of rage and disgust. "I'm glad your home. How have you been?"

"Why should you care?"

"Misty!" Daisy shouted.

"It's all right Daisy. I can see why she is upset. I'm here to help with the arrangements we made so long ago."

"I told you back when I was five; I'm not going through with them."

"Oh, yes you are. You have to- are those what I think they are?" He pointed toward Misty's waist where she had a few empty pokeballs. "Yes they are pokeballs," said Misty looking at her father.

"I told you girls not to raise any pokemon while I was gone or ever."

"Well I did father and you can't stop me."

"Give them to me."

"Fine, these are empty. My pokemon are with a friend."

"Misty you have to keep up the tradition of the family."

"Well I'm sorry but I'm not going to," Misty ran into her room and locked the door. Misty looked out of her window and noticed that a storm started and it was poring down rain. She packed a few things from her room and climbed out the window. 'I don't want to leave my sisters, but I know that he won't hurt them. Well, at least not that badly. He always took out all his anger on me.' She started to run through the rain toward the safest place she could imagine.

***

"I wonder how Misty is doing..." Ash said as he held Togepi. Togepi looked sad, but Pikachu came over and cheered the little pokemon up. Pikachu leaped off the couch and Togepi soon followed. Ash sat there, closed his eyes, and tilted back his head. For some reason he thought that Misty was in trouble or needed help. He would call her, but he didn't want to interrupt any work that she might be doing. Every thought that crossed his mind was on Misty and he couldn't help it. Then right in the middle of his thought a knock came at the door. He pushed himself off the couch and walked to the door. The house felt so empty since his mother went to a convention, and won't be back for a couple of months. He reached the door and opened it to a young lady who was soaked from top to bottom. "Do you need some help?" She raised her head to look up at Ash. Ash's face turned to surprise when he saw his best friend looking back at him. "Ash..." Misty fell into his arms. "She's exhausted." 

Ash carried Misty to the couch and laid her down. He brought over a couple of towels and a huge blanket. He covered her to make sure she stays warm. He took hold of her hand and sat in a chair next to her. He soon fell asleep holding her hand. Misty opened her eyes and looked around. She was in Ash's home... and some one was holding her hand. It was Ash! Misty got up very softly and went to take a shower. Ash soon woke up and found Misty nowhere. He heard the sound of the shower and started to calm down. 'I wonder why she was so exhausted?' Ash went to the kitchen to grab something to eat. 

Misty soon came out of the shower wearing her blue PJ's. As soon as she got out she saw Ash sitting on the couch. She went over and sat next to him. "Thanks Ash."

"Why were you so tired?"

"I ran all the way here."

"From Cerulean?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because... my father... came back."

"Shouldn't you be happy?"

"No. You don't know my father, Ash. Ever since I can remember he hated his family. Especially his daughters."

"What?"

"We were girls, we weren't boys...we weren't strong. He would always tell us that we were no good, and that we will only grow up to be house wives. He never believed in our abilities. He never tried. My mother would always reassure us that we were able to do anything we put our minds to. I believed her. I loved my mother. She would pay close attention to me because I was the youngest and got most of the harsh verbal harassment.

"She would take me away from my father once in a while and take me out shopping or other things. My father would sometimes hit her for doing that. I hated him for it. When I was five my father decided that we need to think about marriage. I was five... I didn't know what to do, I barely knew what it meant. He lined some boys in the back yard and we each had to chose one of our age. I refused to it and he was going to slap me, but my mother got in the way.

That night he and mother had a huge argument and I was scared. I walked by the door and saw that the door was ajar. I looked in and saw my father holding a gun up to my mother... and... and... he shot her..."

Ash looked at her with disbelief and then took Misty in his arms. Misty started to cry, but tried to continue, "I ran into my room and I heard my father running out of the house and down the road. He left a note saying that he would be back for the arrangements..." she paused to try to choke back tears, "And now he is back..." She started to cry even harder and held onto Ash tightly. "It's alright Misty, I won't let him hurt you anymore. He'll have to go through me to get to you." Misty snuggled up to Ash and fell asleep still crying into his chest for her mother.

The next morning Misty woke up on the couch and looked around. She was still in Ash's home, but where was Ash? Misty looked into the kitchen and saw Ash trying to cook breakfast. All over the walls and ceiling was pancake batter. A few minutes later Ash, with pancake batter in his hair, came up to the couch and had pancakes in a plate for Misty. "There you go Misty."

"Thanks Ash."

"You feeling better?"

"Yes... but I'm still afraid that he might come after me."

"Like I said before he will have to go through me first," Misty looked at Ash and thought she had the best friend in the world. "Ash, do you want to go on a walk with me after breakfast? I want to show you something."

"Sure." Both of them got dressed and left the pokemon at the house. They walked down the road to the edge of the pond, "Do you remember this place, Ash?"

"Of course I do."

Misty and Ash walked to the pond where they had first met seven years ago and stopped walking. Ash went up to the pond to get a drink of water. Misty tip toed up to Ash and pushed him into the shallow water. Ash looked up from the water and saw Misty sitting there laughing at him. "All right... now you've done it, Misty!" Ash stood up in the water and started to run after Misty, she couldn't stop laughing and couldn't breathe while running and Ash soon caught up to her. He grabbed her around her waist and held on to her. Then he picked Misty up and started to walk to the pond. "Ash, don't even think about it." Ash had a grin on his face as he dumped her into the shallow end of the pond. Misty looked down at her clothes then looked up at Ash, "Now who is laughing Misty?" Misty pulled Ash down with her in the pond and said, "Me!" 

Both of the teens swam around the pool splashing and playing water tag. Ash was it when Misty stopped right in front of him. "Misty, why did you stop?"

"Shhhh," Misty said turning around to Ash, "I hear some one." They both went behind a rock and looked at who was making all the noise. "Now, I know that she used to come down here with her mother and play in the water," Ash looked over at Misty and saw that her eyes were filled with fear. "Misty, come out now!" Misty backed away from the shadow and towards Ash. Ash turned her around to face him and held her in his arms to try to calm her down. She put her arms around him and held him tightly. "Misty!" The shadow of her father kept calling out to her, but Misty only held Ash tighter. "Stay here," Ash said as he let go of her and swam under the water. "Ash... no." Misty whispered before he went under the water, but he didn't hear her. 

Ash popped out from under the water's surface to see the man standing before him. "Who are you, sir?" The man was confused thinking that only Misty and her mother knew this place. "I'm just someone looking for another person."

"Maybe I could help."

"Thank you young man, but you can't. What are you doing here?"  
"Just taking a swim. I wondered along this place while walking and decided to cool off."

"Sounds right. Well, are you alone?"

"Yep. I came and swam over to all the noise to see if I was in trouble for swimming in here."

"No, you aren't. Thanks for your help."

"No problem."

Misty's father slowly walked into the forest while Ash swam around where he could watch him. He slowly disappeared and Ash swam over to Misty. "Are you all right?" He asked her. "Yeah, I'm fine thank you," she moved over to Ash and said into his ear, "He is not gone yet. Follow me." Misty took a deep breath and went under water. Ash followed her and they swam under the waterfall. Ash and Misty both broke the surface of the water on the other side of the water fall at the same time.

Ash looked around then noticed a door in front of him. "What is that?"

"That is a door into a place that my mother and I made a long time ago," said Misty. She took Ash's hand and led him into the room. Although it was bigger then just a room. It had almost everything: a TV, a refrigerator, a bathroom, and even a bed! "Misty how did you get all this in here?"

"I didn't. My mother did."

"How do you get the energy in here?"

"Originally it was from the gym, but now a wheel powers it up on the top of the waterfall. It catches the water like a windmill catches wind."

Ash looked at Misty and noticed how beautiful she actually was. He turned away and looked at himself, "Is it all right if I take a shower and get dried off?"

"Sure, it's that door over there," Ash ran into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Misty looked after him and thought that he must be the most handsome boy she has ever met. She went over to the bed and picked up a book with dust on it. Fairy Tales, Misty remembered the book well. Whenever her mother and father got into fights she would take the book and read her favorite stories in it. Her mother would read them to her before she would go to bed, and it would help her to calm down after her father told her that she was no good. Misty opened the book, laid out on the bed and started to read page after page.

Ash soon came out of the bathroom and saw Misty reading a book. "What is that?" he asked as he sat next to her.

"A book."

"I know that it is a book, but what is it about?"

"It's a fairy tale book that my mother would read to me before she died."

"Oh," Misty put down the book and looked at Ash, still with wet hair. "Do want to go see more of the cavern, Ash?"

"Why not?" They both got off the bed and started to walk down the cavern. Misty took Ash by the hand again and led him into a room full of crystals and shiny minerals. Misty looked at them and soaked up the beauty that she hasn't seen in years. "My mother always said that I was the prettiest jewel in this whole cavern."

"She was right." Misty turned around and saw Ash looking at her instead of the jewels in the cavern. Ash leaned over to her and closed his eyes. Ash put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. After only a few seconds their lips met in their first kiss. Misty was so surprised that she still had her eyes open. After a few more seconds Misty too closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Ash's neck. They stood there both too wrapped up in each other to stop and think. Ash soon broke the kiss and opened his eyes to a Misty with her eyes still closed. 

She opened her eyes and looked up at Ash with longing. She unwrapped her arms from around his neck and started to walk back toward the cold wall instead of his warm arms. He looked at her with confusion. She touched her lips like the kiss was something that she had never experienced before. She looked at his eyes while hers started to water. "Ash... I can't..." she started to explain, but then just ran out of the cavern and into the bathroom. Ash stared after her and was wondering if there was something wrong with what he did. "Misty..." 

Inside the bathroom Misty was crying so hard, she could barely breath. "Why did he kiss me?" she was crying so hard she couldn't see anything. "I love him so much, but I can't get him into this any more then what he is... if my father found out, I don't know what he would do to Ash." She didn't want anything to happen to him. A knock came at the door, "Misty I'm so sorry, was it something that I did? I'm so sorry." Misty went to the door and opened it to see a crying Ash. "I'm so sorry Misty. If I-" 

"Ash, it's not you. If my father found out, I don't know what he would try to do to you... I don't want you hurt."

"Misty, I don't care. You're worth it."

"Ash, I... I can't love you... last time I loved someone, he killed them. My mother... anything that I have ever loved was taken by him... I don't want that to happen again."

"It won't Misty! I won't let it!"

"How do you know, Ash?!"

"I won't let him anywhere near you!"

"Ash, it doesn't matter he keeps searching for me. No matter how or where he finds me. Now matter how many times I run."

"You can't give up hope."

"Ash, I will never give up hope, but I can't say that I love someone and then put them in danger... I'm sorry." Misty started to walk towards the door of the cavern, but then Ash caught her by her arm. Ash looked her in her eyes and said to her, "Just say if you love me or not, please..." Misty looked into his eyes and wanted to cry, "I can't..." Misty walked out the door with Ash following behind with his head down low.

The next morning Misty woke with a blanket wrapped around her and a sleeping Ash next to her bed side. She looked at him and wished, 'Why can't we be together, if only he hadn't come back.' She looked at him for a while then decided to go back to sleep. 

Ash woke up with a knock at the door. He got up from the floor by the side of his bed and walked around to his bedroom door. As he walked he stared down at the angle sleeping in his bed. 'Why can't we be together?' Ash went down stairs still in his pajamas. "I'm coming!" he yelled at the door. Ash opened the door to see Misty's father standing before him. "You? You're Ash Ketchum?"

"Yes."

"Do you know where Misty is?"

"No." Her father's eyes narrowed and looked through Ash.

"Yes you do. Is she here?"

"No. Please get off my property, sir."

"Why you little..."

"Father Stop NOW!" Ash turned around to see Misty on the stairs. "Enough fighting, and enough hiding! I'm sick and tired of you trying to hurt the ones I... I..." She couldn't get the words out when she realized who she was talking to. "How dare you say that to me young lady! Get in the car now!"

"No father."

"Fine, I see," he looked at Ash then back at her, "I'll let you say good-bye." He walked to the car and waited with his fingers tapping on the side of the car. "Misty you don't have to do this."

"Yes I do, Ash."

"Why? We could run away... We can get fake names."

"And how long will that last Ash?"

"As long as we want."

"He will always find me. But I want to tell you something before I go," her father started to bang on the door again, "No matter what happens to me I want you to know, that I have always loved you. Take care of Togepi for me." Before Ash said anything back her father came in a took Misty's arm and dragged her to the car. Ash followed them outside and saw Misty's hand up against the glass of the car window...saying good-bye. "No, Misty!" Ash started to run after the car as it whizzed down the road. "Misty!"

***

Night after night, both of them would stare out the window and think of each other. Misty told her father that Ash was only doing what she said and she was punished for it. After work in the gym, Misty would go to her bedroom and look at the window toward Pallet. 'Why does this have to happen, Ash?' A knock came at the door and Misty shifted her head toward the door. "Misty?" 

"What?" She could barely speak because of all the abuse from her father.

"You know what tomorrow is right?"

"Yes."

"You better get ready, I won't stand for anything bad while you are on the alter this time. Mommy isn't here to help you this time. Oh, I also have a surprise for you. You remember your little boyfriend Ash right?" Misty's eyes turned huge, "Ash?"

"Well, I'm going to make sure that goodbye was the last." 

"Father, please don't."

"Sweet dreams, Misty."

Her father closed the door and Misty started to cry. Misty stared at the stars and one shined brighter then all the others. 'Starlight, star bright, the first star I see tonight I wish I may I wish I might get the wish I wish tonight.' She closed her eyes and made her wish. She opened her eyes once again and gathered some of her belongings that weren't in her hiding place already and climbed out her window. She ran toward her only refuge, the only place she can be without worrying about him. The only place she can be herself and warn Ash.

Misty stood at the doorway of the secret room and before she could reach the handle, the door opened. Standing in front of her was Ash. She jumped into his arms and held him close. "Ash, I've missed you so much." Misty held him closer and Ash gave her a hug back. He was so surprised to see Misty, he thought he was never going to see her again. Even with her all bruised up and dirty she was so beautiful to him. "You escaped from your father."

"Yeah."

"Is he coming after you?"

"Of course. But I knew that he would. He always does. Ash I-"

"Then why did you leave?"

"Because I love you, Ash and I couldn't leave your side for anything. I realized that if you love someone that not even a person like my father can get in my way. Even if my father comes after me time after time, I will always come back to you."

"Misty, I don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't worry about me."

"How can't I, you're on my mind all the time?"

"You're worth every risk I take, Ash. Don't worry in the end we will always be together."

"I thought that I would never see you again," Misty looked up into Ash's eyes, they were full of tears, "I thought I lost you right after we found each other."

"Ash..." Misty put her arms around his neck and kissed him. She took his hand and took him inside the secret room. They both laid on the bed and held on to each other for awhile until they fell asleep. In the middle of the night Misty woke up and sighed as she looked at her love asleep next to her. 'Ash, I wish we could stay like this forever.' Ash woke up hearing her sigh and looked into her eyes. "What's wrong?" 

"Ash, he's going to try to come after you."

"I was thinking that he might try that."

"What can we do?"

"Have you talked to the police?"

"They don't believe me."

"What about all the bruises and everything on you and your sisters?"  
"He tells them that they are from a show or something to do with the gym."

"Isn't there some way to stop him?"

"I don't know."

"What if he finds this place?"

"Lets not think about that right now." Misty held on to his arms which were around her waist. She snuggled up to him and kissed him on the lips, then looked into his eyes. He stared back and they fell asleep once again in each other's arms.

The next morning Ash left and went back to his home happy that Misty was back and would not leave again. Ash reached his house and saw that his mother was home. Ash ran through the front door and saw his mother on the couch talking to a man. "Ash, this is Misty's father, she has gone missing, do you know where she is?" Ash looked at the man in the chair and said once again to the man, "No."

"I know that you would cover for her."

"Ash, if you know where she is then her father needs to know."

"Tell me where she is."

"You believe him, mom?"

"Yes, I do. I'm sorry honey, but Misty needs to go with her father."

"Where is she?!"  
"I don't know! Leave me alone! Leave her alone!" Ash ran into his room and packed a few things of his own. He packed all his pokemon, Misty's pokemon, picture of his mother, and clothes. He took Pikachu in his arms and hopped out of his window. "Bye, Mom." He ran to Misty's hiding spot, making sure he wasn't followed.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Waterflower, but hearing that Misty was missing must have shocked him."

"That is alright. I'm just trying to find her." 

"I understand. If you don't mind it has been a long day and I'm going to try to comfort my son."

"Sure, thank you." He left and headed for his car. "I heard that she was missing."

Misty's father turned around and saw Gary standing in front of him. "I knew that I could count on you. You will become a great son-in-law."

***

Ash ran back under the waterfall and knocked on the door. Misty opened it and saw Ash. "Ash, what's he matter?"

"Your father was over at my house trying to find you. He has my mother believing him. I can't go back." 

"Oh no. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Did anyone follow you?"

"No. I-"

"I wouldn't be too sure of that Ash."

"Gary?" Ash and Misty said in unison. Gary stood there with a huge grin on his face and looked over at Misty, "Misty, come on. We got to get married today remember?"

"What are you talking about, Gary."

"You didn't know that I was the one your father picked to be your husband?"

"Oh no."

"Come on Misty, we gotta go."

"No, Gary, I'm staying here."

"No! You're coming with me."

"She is doing what she wants to Gary!" Ash stood in between the two of them and put Misty behind him. "Get out of the way, Ash."

"I won't let anyone harm Misty." Ash and Gary have a contest of strength and of course Ash had won...agian. He walked over to Misty and held her in his arms. "Now what are we going to do, Gary knows where we are and my father will find out."

"What do you mean will?" They both turned to see him staring back at them. "Ash, you are very strong. You beat the suitor that I had chosen." He took a step forward and Ash put Misty behind him again, "And you still defend her as if she was something special."

"She is special."

"She is a female. Nothing but a house wife. Something that will just carry on future generations. Nothing."

"She is Misty, the most wonderful person I have ever known. I can not see how you could say things like that about your own daughter."

"I say what ever I want boy, now step out of the way."

"No."

"Fine then, I will just have to take care of this like I did twelve years ago," he took out a gun... not just any gun it was the same gun that had killed Misty's mother. Misty saw the gun and knew what was going to happen. She had to stop it. 'Enough fighting, enough hiding, enough killing!' She pushed Ash out of the way in front of her and took the bullet.

"Misty! No!" Misty feel down to her knees and feel to the ground looking at her father, "Enough." Ash got up off the floor and went to her side. He held her in his arms, "Misty come on, stay with me." Misty looked up at his eyes while slipping away. "Ash, I love you." She closed her eyes and went limp in his arms. "Misty! Please, no. Wake up. Please, I love you." He stared to cry into her shirt.

"Stupid female. There is nothing called love."

"There is too. Love is something that you feel for someone that makes you feel different from anyone else. Something that you feel for someone special. I loved her."

"Well, I no longer need her. Oh well, I had three others to marry."

"You." Ash got up off the floor and hit her father to the ground. He tried to pull the gun on Ash, but Ash go to the gun first. "Please... you can't shoot it."

"Try me," Ash clicked the gun. Her father pulled out a knife and tried to stab Ash, but Ash pulled the trigger. He fell into the pond below the waterfall. Ash walked over to Misty and picked her up. 

He went to a nearby hospital and got Misty into surgery. He told the police everything and they picked up the body of the father and arrested Gary.

The doctor soon came out and told Ash that Misty might not survive a shot like that, and that they did all they could for her. Ash went into her room and held her hand. "Misty..." He started to cry again, looking at her face. Suddenly her heart monitor went flat and Ash stood up over Misty. "Misty! No! You're stronger then this! You can beat this! He is finally gone we can be together! Please come back to me!" The monitor started to beat again. Misty opened her eyes and looked up at Ash. "Ash..." Ash looked at her in disbelief and kissed her. They were finally together.

From high above a woman looks down on her daughter, "I'm proud of you, Misty. You never gave up."

THE END


End file.
